


Everything Ends

by CrazyboopCanBoopYou



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman is actually good in this one?, Combat, Fighter!Tweek, Monsters, Multi, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Swearing, Tweek has secrets, because shit happens in south park, everyone is confused, laboratory testing, maybe smut??, oh boi this will be shitty, stupid things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyboopCanBoopYou/pseuds/CrazyboopCanBoopYou
Summary: It was just a normal year in South Park High.. ( or well, as normal as it could be ) until Mr. Mackey chooses a few students to attend a special sort of class... so special, it is nowhere near the word "class". Craig was upset he had been chosen as one of these few students ( because literally out of everyone in his class, why him?? ) and grew impatient as he stood there with the rest. Having enough of the nonsense that were coming out of the goons he was with, he decided to just stand and leave but was stopped in his tracks when he sees the doors to the gym open for a familiar blonde boy.





	Everything Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is uh, my first fic and I want anyone who has time to read this. I just want to see how well I'd do with my favorite pairing! I got so inspired that I decided to bite the bullet and do it. So please! Feel free to give any critique if something feels awful wrong in my fic, I'd really appreciate it ;w;

The clock ticked noisily as Craig stared down the window, counting every drop of snow that happen to land on the glass.  _286_ , he thought to himself as another speckle landed flat on the pane.

  
He sighed audibly, waiting for something, _anything_ to happen just so he could get out of this damned room. English was today's second to last class on his schedule. Craig glanced over at the clock, having left forty minutes to get by. ' _What a waste of time... what's the point of taking English class_ _when you know how to speak the goddamn language? It's not like it's going to be of use in the modern days anyway'_ he thought glumly.

The reason Craig was even attending the class at all was because he'd get his ass suspended again if he skipped another class, and he wouldn't want a string of complaints from his father. Craig was on a good streak these past few months trying to get his dad on his good side to get him " The Most Fucking Amazing Thing In The World" or what is actually the entire television set of Red Racer and a few limited edition collectibles.

  
Mr. Oakens, the english teacher, was just bragging about how great he was when he jumped off the canyon just in time just to save a beautiful maiden named Springsley, who's probably just one of Oakens' made up personas alongside the story as he kept going. Nobody tried to stop him, because even if they wanted to, he'd just keep going on and on with all his fake shit.  
  
That was until Mr. Mackey bustled in clumsily, then giving a small apology to Oakens. The english teacher, who seemed furious as though his mindless bragging that got interrupted was so important, sauntered over to his desk with a huff and brought his eyes to the side.

Mr. Mackey cleared his throat to get the students' attention, and the classroom reduced to whispers at this point.

"M'kay... alright so a uh.. a list has been brought to me to call the students' names here to meet at the gym for a meeting, m'kay?" not a response from anyone, knowing this, Oakens snickered which in turn returned a glare from Mr. Mackey "..m'kay.. " he repeated quietly, going through the names once, maybe twice. It must be something serious if it has Mr. Mackey skewing through it more so than thrice.

"Alright, I'll be calling the names now, m'kay?" he mentioned. Craig just rolled his eyes and groaned in a low voice.

"Wendy Testaburger!" Wendy, who was a row in front of him to the most right side of the room, had her eyes widened , they were swelling with both pride and worry, unsure of what to feel about this. Craig had actually forgotten that Wendy was in the same english class he was in.

"Right after this class, you'll have to meet at the gym with the rest for a small orientation, m'kay?" he told Wendy, and she nodded slowly.

"..and uh..hm.. Craig Tucker..?" Mr. Mackey asked in a slightly surprised tone, and raised his glasses over his eyes to see if he read it properly. After making sure, he glanced over at Craig, who just looked uninterested with one eyebrow raised.

"...just..just go to the gym for the meeting..m'kay? Have Wendy to escort you there." Mr. Mackey reminded him. Craig narrowed his eyes at the counselor.

" I know where the gym is." Craig flatly retorted. He wouldn't want to have his entire time being with Wendy and her mouth that just can't seem to shut. Besides, his last class was Phys Ed anyway.

"well..yeah, but maybe you should have Wendy to come with you so that you won't have to cause much disturbance, both entering at different time, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey simply shrugged, but to Craig, what he said was _'You're probably not going to make it so you'll just have a bitch to make sure you arrive in time'_ to put it lightly.

Craig stared at him with a blank face for a solid minute. Mr. Mackey averted his eyes to look at his list again.

" M'kay... so that's the only two in this class..mhm.." he did but mutter to himself. " Alright, I think that's about it students, uh, thank you for your time and they will see you two at the gym. Have a good day." He waved as he walked over and shut the door behind him.

Oakens slowly stood up and gave a "Humph!" of triumph while he walked to the front with confident strides.

"Foolish old man, how dare he interrupt me like that?! I was in the middle of fighting the beast with the sword I so handsomely pulled out that rock. Even Willows would've enjoyed it. Oh well.. back to it then!" he smiled and actually _retold_ the whole story.

About fifteen minutes in, Craig felt a tap on his right shoulder. He was about to get in another snooze but the person may have other plans. Craig turned his head to the left, irritated, and find Wendy seated next to him.

"Hey..what do you think it's going to be about?" Wendy whispered.

"Don't know. Don't Care." Craig replied because, really, he didn't give a shit about whatever program's going to go on about.

Wendy just stare at him, unimpressed, and turned her head and muttered under her breath. "..just be lucky if the program'll be giving you extra grades.."

Craig stared at her, annoyed by her current demeanor. " I fucking heard that." then, an afterthought. " ..plus, if it did, then why would you be tagging along anyway?" Craig smirked from his chair as he watched Wendy visibly redden and stared forward with her face looking as if she'd been sacked in the face. He decided she left him alone, so he stared out the window again, counting whatever's left.

_342nd_..

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Craig walked briskly to his locker to avoid Wendy, he doesn't want the noirette up his fucking throat when there were already so many people. He shoved his book in, not that he didn't do anything with it anyway, and shut his locker.

He was making his way to the gym until she caught up with him. Craig groaned loudly while rolling his eyes at the steaming girl.

"Where were you? I told you to wait for me! Did you leave without me? You haven't even fixed the desks! Sir Oakens was giving out homework and-" Wendy was filled with complaints about Craig not waiting for her. _'Jesus Christ, can't women just simply fucking stick to one subject, she's literally complaining about the same thing and nothing is going to happen anyway.'_ He was clearly getting annoyed and he just walked away while she was in the middle of her lecture.

"H-hey!" she called out, caught off guard by him suddenly walking away. She was able to catch up with his long strides. Hands on her hips, she scolded.

"You know Craig, that attitude of yours is going to get you into some trouble. You know that right?" Wendy asked the question twice. Craig's eyebrow twitched because she just won't leave him alone.

Finally, after what seemed to be the four hundredth scold and sixth lecture, they made it. Never has Craig been so glad to see those wooden doors.

"We're here." Craig uttered. Having Wendy halt in the middle of her rant.

"Oh! Right! My mind was just so busy I got too preoccupied with my thoughts, thank you Craig." she said innocently, as though she hadn't literally been mouthing him off for the whole walk.

They opened the doors and in they went, and saw a few other students there too as well. Craig knew them all, and judging by the count of buffoons he's with, he is going to be in for a fucking ride.

There were Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Butters Stotch and Heidi Turner. The side which Craig despised. Wendy, of course, is one of them too, as she jumped into Stan's arms and drew him in for a kiss.

"How was class, Wends?" Stan asked in that sickeningly sweet tone.

"It was great, even greater that I didn't expect you to be with me here!" Wendy exclaimed. Craig was just disgusted at the exchange and turned his eyes to the more comfortable side.

There, on the far right of the bleachers, sat Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer and their friends, Bebe Stevens and Nichole Daniels. Sure Craig would've complained for the distance he had to walk to get to them but he wouldn't blame them for this one. Walking for an extra mile is much better than watching Stan and Wendy make out right beside you.

He sat wordlessly, watching as they got to turn their feet to greet him.

"'Yo, Craig! You're here too? That's so cool, I'm here hanging with my best buds!!" leave it to Clyde to point out something like this.

"..but dude, if we're on the same page as Craig, then we probably committed a crime or something.. but we didn't do anything, unless.. Craig actually got to our level??" Token wondered.

After this remark, the quiet area just burst into hysterical laughter.

Craig stared at them though, lips curved to a smirk and said " Bet it was the latter though."

Those who boomed with laughs just chuckled at this and waited for the other people to arrive, while Clyde just thought of a stupid way to pass time. 

"Hey Token," called Clyde, " what is a word with three double letters all stuck together?" he said excitedly.

"hmm...." Token thought, and he sure as hell knew the answer to this damn riddle, but kept the fun for Clyde anyway. "I don't know, Clyde, what is it?"

"Bookkeeper!"

 

~~~

 

So nearly half an hour passed and they were still waiting. The riddles were starting to get boring and Craig, who was bored the whole time, just wanted to go home, and that was immediately decided when Clyde said he slept with a Texas girl he'd seen at a pub, his lies were just as terrible as Oakens'. He stood up and Clyde went pale and and started sniffing.

"CRAIG PLEEAASEE, IT WAS A JOKE I SWEEEAAARRRR, DON'T LEAAAAVEEEEEE!!!!" Clyde went wailing and clinging onto Craig's foot.

It was definitely amusing that he just confessed like that and pulled out a string of apologies out of his ass to keep going but Craig still wanted to go home. 

Craig kept walking though, dragging Clyde through he floor in hopes for him to let go of his left leg, eager to leave Clyde and his apologies. He walked to the door, halfway there until..

_BANG!_

The doors were now opened wide and three people stared from the frame. Craig took a while, but realized, he knows these people too.

He caught the sight of Kenny McCormick with that dirty blonde hair and that ever-leaving smirk he had on his face with Eric Cartman and his faded brown hair and the strong boisterous look in the eyes, but what really got his attention was the person with the tufts of that platinum blonde hair. The small person standing in the middle with an anxious look plastered across his face. Between his arms was a huge thermos filled to the brim with coffee, cursing at himself for being late. Just bring a big golden pocket watch and he'd be the white rabbit in Alice In Wonderland.

 Because it was none other than that of his ex-(fake)boyfriend.

Tweek Tweak.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I suck at this. First chapter down and it's bad. I had to edit it because I wrote it around midnight


End file.
